A Vulnerable Heart
by babijae
Summary: Sakura has admired Syaoran for a long time and finally she has a chance to hang out and talk to him but she knows his admiration is on her bestfriend Kira. Wll Syaoran ever change his feelings for Sakura? SxS R


**A Vulnerable Heart**

**Summary: **15 year old Sakura Kinomoto has admired 16 year old Syaoran Li, the most popular guy in her school for quite a long time. Finally when they started talking and hanging around each other, Syaoran tells Sakura that he is interested in her bestfriend Kira. Even though not wanting to let Syaoran go, Sakura decided to help him hook up with Kira, even if it means that it'll hurt her emotions and wound them deeply. Will Syaoran's feelings ever change for Sakura? S x S

**" " - talking**

**' '- thinking**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Cardcaptor Sakura's characters.

**xox Chapter 1: Love at First Sight xox**

**At MeiHua High School**

"We're finally in High School Sakura! No more Junior High so it's time for a new change! New friends and even knew guys." Smiled Kira, Sakura's best friend. She had golden blonde hair that reached her waist, big sea blue eyes, small pink lips and an average built body. She was considered the most prettiest girl when they were in Junior High.

"I know, finally no more judging between my looks and yours. I mean we already knew you were better than me but I didn't need to be reminded of that every single day of my Junior High life." Sakura sighed, remembering all her Junior High Friends comparing the two best friends. Sakura was known to be unpopular and Kira was really popular so their friendship was a bit of a shock. Sakura had long auburn hair, big emerald green eyes and small red lips. She was skinny and had a nice small waist with tonned legs. If it wasn't for her Junior High reputation of a school nerd she would of be as popular as Kira.

"My goal is to get a hot boyfriend this year." Kira exclaimed with love hearts in her eyes.

"Mmm.. my goal is to get A+ is all my subjects!" Sakura replied enthusiastically and Kira raised her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Sakura, this year you're a new person. Sure you can do great in your subjects but you have to know how to have fun too. And you're lucky we have school uniform or else i would have changed your wardrobe for you. For 15 years Sakura you haven't had one boyfriend and i know you have what it takes to get any guy you want but you have to lose the nerd act." Kira lectured. "You're so lucky you know a fashion expert which is moi."

Sakura stared at her best friend and looked at the modified school skirt she was wearing that Kira made.

"I still think is skirt is way too short." Sakura complained

"As if girl! You have the best legs i've ever seen so why are you complaining! I just _had_ to get rid of that knee length skirt style of yours. It was bothering me ever since we became friends." Kira laughed.

"_Can all the students of MeiHua High please make their way down to the assembly hall for the beginning of a school year assembly."_

"Oh good now we can go check out all the hotties of this school." Kira shouted with joy and pulled Sakura by the arm to the assembly hall.

**Infront of the assembly hall**

"Hey Li! You watch out this year. I'll teach you to make a fool out of me during the holidays." Andy, one of the toughest guys in school threatened Syaoran. Syaoran had short brown hair and messy bangs that covered his hazel eyes. He abused his school uniform any way he can by wearing it open shirted and a blank tank top inside. He had a built figure and was tall. He was considered the most popular and best looking guy at Mei Hua High School.

"Watch out? Watch out for what? You making a fool out of yourself again cause that would be a laugh." Syaoran replied smartly.

Suddenly Kira and Sakura tripped over a bag on the floor and came crashing into Syaoran with Kira ontop of him.

"I'm so sorry!" Kira apologized immediatly.

'She is so beautiful. Is she a freshman here?' Syaoran thought.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and was dazed by his good looks.

'He is so cute. I wonder if he is in the same year level as us.' Sakura thought.

"No Problem. I wasn't hurt or anything." Syaoran replied and helped Kira up. "Hey I'm Syaoran Li, in my second year at MeiHua High."

Kira blushed from Syaoran's stare and shook his hand. "I'm Kira Hina, in my first year at MeiHua High, nice to meet you." She replied.

"Are you listening to me Mr. Li! I'm talking to you!" Andy shouted.

"Shut up Andy, i'll deal with you later." replied Syaoran coldly. "Sorry ladies but i got to get down to my form seats. If we have a chance to bump into each other again i'll have a nice chat. For now laters."

"He is so cute Sakura and he looks like a cool guy. He is my next target to be my boyfriend!" Kira yelled and everyone in the hall looked at her wierdly.

'I'm interested in Syaoran as well. He seems like an ideal boyfriend but if Kira is interested in him then i have no chance against her. I should just crawl myself to a little corner and get out of their way.' Sakura thought.

"Yeh Syaoran is cute isn't he?" asked Sakura and Kira raised her eyebrows again at her.

"Who said anything about Syaoran? I mean sure he is good looking but my target is on that Andy guy. He has that bad boy image and i so totally dig that but Syaoran he seems more innocent a nice. It totally puts me off." Kira explained and i sighed with relief.

'That means Syaoran is up for grabs.' I thought and i couldn't get the big smile off my face.

"Why are you smiling that much?" Kira asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing." I lied.

**During Recess**

"Hey Kira!" Syaoran called out from across the courtyard to where Kira was sitting.

"Hey Syaoran!" Kira yelled back and Sakura just kept silent and looked down.

"How was your first few classes at this school?" Syaoran asked with a little laugh

"A total drainer. God i never knew Mr. Buckbead was such a dickhead! No one told me there was a rule that we had to shut up while he was talking. I mean right in the student rule books. Geez! And now i'm stuck with an afterschool detention. How unfair is that?"

Syaoran laughed. "Well, hard two periods huh. Well it'll get better. I had Mr. Buckbead last year and trust me i got into more trouble than just detentions but you'll pull through. Just keep on giving him attitude and eventually he'll give up."

Kira giggled and nodded. "Thanks for the advice bro. I needed it."

"Hey Syaoran you going to play basketball or not?" asked Syaoran's best friend Terry. Terry had blue/black hair and sapphire eyes. He was attractive but not as attractive as Syaoran.

"Yeh hold up man!" Syaoran shouted back. "Oh well i guess i'll catch you later Kira."

"Yep! Go have fun playing basketball. If i wasn't so lazy i would of been your personal cheerleader." Kira replied and Syaoran ran off.

"God he is so into you Kira." Sakura said softly with a chuckle.

"You really think so?" asked Kira.

"Yes i know so."

"Hrm.. that's what i thought too but i didn't really paid attention to the situation. I really ain't interested in Syaoran. He's a nice guy and very cute but not my type. I hope i don't break his heart cause that would be so like me!" Kira laughed.

A little while later some older girls approached Kira and Sakura with evil glares.

"I saw you talking to _my_ little wolf Syaoran. Stay away from here ok girl? He's ours and we ain't letting anyone touch him. You girls are freshman and already causing a stir with the boys. Stop being a show off and do us all a favour and cover that ugly face of yours with a paper bag. That way we'll b happy and Syaoran wouldn't have to look at your face ever again." One of the girls called Leesa threatened. She had dyed red hair with blonde streaks, medium sized brown eyes with long lashes. Small lips and a nice body.

"Kira lets go." Sakura said in a low tone and pulled on her sleeve.

"No Sakura, remember i told you to change your attitude at this school. Now watch and learn." Kira replied back in a small tone.

"So you think you girls can just stroll right up to me and say bullshit to my face? Well one you don't own Syaoran so stop claiming him like he's your property and two i ain't interested in Syaoran so you girls are just wasting your breathe but even though knowing i am no longer an obstacle in your way of achieving Syaoran he wouldn't go for you anyway. Well not with looks and a body like that!" Kira said offensively.

Leesa didn't even give Kira time to say anything else and punched her right across the face. All Sakura could do was just to sit there with a frightened look and just stare at what was going on.

"Don't mess with us!" Leesa yelled and Kira and punched her across the face again.

Sakura had enough. Even though she knew she was weak she had to do something to help her bestfriend for Kira was getting really hurt and it was hurting Sakura to see Kira in pain. Sakura stood up as quick as a flash of lightening and pushed Leesa away from Kira. Leesa stumbled and fell onto her friends.

"What you want to get hurt too little girl?" asked Leesa and she charged herself at Sakura.

Sakura started to panick inside but she knew she had to have a strong appearance on the outside to show that she feared nothing and no one. She ducked just in time and Leesa ran into the wall and fell down.

"You think you're top shit but i tell you know Leesa, you are weak! You are so weak that you can only pick on students that are younger than you cause you feel more superior thinking since you're older you have more power. Well guess what! you're dumb to think that! Now leave us alone before things turn ugly. Kira already told you she ain't going for Syaoran so you swallow those threatening words back into your self and walk yourself out of my face cause i don't want to see those ugly features of you again!" Sakura shouted and Kira stared at her with disbelief from Sakura's outburst.

Leesa had nothing else to say and walked off with a pissed off look and her friends tagging along behind her.

"Wow Sakura, what a transformation. Now that's the attitude i was talking about!" Leesa said happily and hugged her best friend.

"Are you okay though? Do you need to see a nurse?" Sakura asked with a worried tone.

"No silly i am fine! Just watching you teaching those bitches a lesson made me so happy i can hardly feel pain in my face anymore." Leesa giggled.

"Kira are you okay?" Asked a very worried Syaoran that saw everything that happened.

"She's fine." I replied but Syaoran avoided my gaze and kept his gaze upon Kira.

"Don't worry about Leesa. She is the biggest whore of this school and all the girls are scared of her. I can't believe you told her off! That, i have never seen before." praised Syaoran and Sakura looked down at her feet hearing Syaoran only praising Kira

"No Syaoran is was actually Sakura who --" Kira said but was interrupted by Syaoran's finger on her lips telling her to be quiet.

"Don't talk, it'll probably put you in my pain since you got punched twice in the face. I'll take you to the nurse okay." He said and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the nurse's office.

'I am just an invisible girl in Syaoran's eyes.' thought Sakura and a teardrop fell from her eyes.

That's all people. That's it for the first Chapter. I hoped you like this story and please read and Review **smiles** . And also if you have time check out my other story called **Unbreakable Destiny** which i just wrote as well. i'll b updating both of them at the same time and very soon but to do so i need to see your comments on these stories so i know what to change. Thanks for reading! and please PLEASE **READ AND REVIEW!** Thank you

**- babyjae**


End file.
